vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Ivo Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)
|-|Base= |-|Super Robotnik= |-|The Supreme High Robotnik= Summary Doctor Ivo Robotnik Sr. is the main antagonist of the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon and its video game adapation, Doctor Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine (Doctor Robotnik and his Mean Bean Machine in Europe). A comically obsese scientist, Robotnik dreams of ruling the world one day, inventing various machines and plots to achieve this goal. Which would've succeeded if it weren't for Sonic the Hedgehog and his friend, Tails, stopping him every time. No episode of the show can be without his iconic catchphrase, "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!". Ivo's only fear is his own mother. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Up to 7-C | At least 8-C | Low 2-C Name: Ivo Robotnik Sr. Origin: Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Presumably in his 40s Classification: Human Scientist | Gadgeteer | Superpowered Villain | God, Master of the Universe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toonforce, Weapon Mastery, Tech User | Flight (Egg-O-Matic), Status Effect Inducement (Stupidity Ray intelligence, Subatomic Slow Go Beam Weapon movement speed and Insto-Freeze Cannon victim), Petrification (Super Supreme Stopper Zapper), Transmutation (Robot-Transmogrifier Ray), Size Manipulation (Super Shrink Ray), Power Mimicry (Crane Brain Drainer), Water Manipulation (Chaos Emerald Ring) and BFR (Portable Portal Transporter) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nigh-Invulnerability (Can only be harmed by hits on his rear end), Flight, Enhanced Senses (Also possesses X-Ray Vision), Laser Vision (Shown here) and Limited Status Effect Inducement / Ice Manipulation (Through his freeze breath) and Body Control / Size Manipulation (Able to grow his hand in size) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Invulnerability (Source), Transformation (Able to switch between his normal and giant, muscular form at will. His powers are however more limited in his normal form), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation (Created a portion of space in the past), Time Manipulation, BFR (Through time strictly), Regeneration (Unknown degree; Source), Size Manipulation (Able to grow giant), Invisibility (Able to render himself unseen), Life Manipulation (Able to grant life to and take life from anyone), Death Manipulation (Theoretically, by taking life from someone), Resurrection (Stated to be able to grant life to the dead), Explosion Manipulation, Clothing Manipulation (Removed his overalls and shoes and changed his trousers while transforming. When he detransformed, his attire was changed again), Magic (Empowered by the Chaos Emeralds, which are stated to hold mystical powers and are referred to as magical objects), Creation (Created his own room in the space of the past along with a giant dynamite of which the detonation will cause the Big Bang. Created his own monsters out of lava and could command them), Energy Projection (Able to fire off a blue laser beam from his handpalm), Portal Creation (Created a blue time portal to transport Sonic and Tails to the past) and Smoke Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation (Conjured a spark on the rope of the aforementioned dynamite to set it to explode. Generated smoke and electricity around him during his transformation) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can smash through walls without much effort) | Up to Town level (Was going to flood a town with the Egg-O-Matic Tunnelizer and Town Terrorizer) | At least Building level (Destroyed buildings without much effort) | Universe level+ (Referred to as the master of the universe, and was stated to be so powerful he could rule the entire universe. Created a chunk of space in the past and a dynamite of which the explosion caused the Big Bang and created the universe. While one might argue that Robotnik simply sent Sonic and Tails to the actual Big Bang (which would weaken or debunk his tier), this is not the case. If Robotnik really sent them to the Big Bang, there would only be blackness, and the blast would happen out of nowhere. In the episode, we see stars in the area he sent Sonic and Tails to, as well as a few clouds of green. And rather than a random explosion, we see a giant dynamite that mimics the Big Bang and creates the universe with its explosion. Thereby meaning that it was likely Robotnik's reality warping and creation powers combined with a BFR, and not a simple BFR with nothing else. In fact, even if it was just a cartoony representation of the Big Bang, it would've killed Sonic and Tails if they didn't escape in time, which would've changed and overwritten the timeline. Therefore, it doesn't matter wether it's the Big Bang or not - Robotnik is Universal+ either way) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown, but high Striking Strength: Class KJ | Up to Class TJ | At least Class GJ | Universal+ Durability: Unknown, but high due to Toonforce. Almost invincible as Super Robotnik and the Supreme High Robotnik. Stamina: Varies from Mid to Very High Range: Standard melee range | Up to Planetary with the Chaos Emerald Ring | Several meters | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Several inventions and weapons, Chaos Emerald Ring (one instance only). Ropes and the Four Chaos Emeralds as the Supreme High Robotnik. Intelligence: Genius (Created several machines, some of which can warp reality, travel through time, copy abilities and shapeshift others. Skilled in various fields of research) Weaknesses: His ego and occasional incompetence. | Machines can be used against him | Can be injured by blows on his rear end, which can also be targeted to remove his powers | Vulnerable to surprise attacks. His powers can be removed by taking the Chaos Emeralds away from him. His invisibility can be nullified by tossing flour or liquids at him Key: Base | With inventions, items and prep time | Super Robotnik | The Supreme High Robotnik Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:TV Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Scientists Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Technology Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Flight Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Water Users Category:BFR Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Ice Users Category:Laser Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spatial Users Category:Time Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Life Creation Category:Explosion Users Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Portal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Body Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2